Predaliens
by DefinitlyWeirdman3040
Summary: <html><head></head>I wanted to right more on Predaliens, the movie AvP:R wasn't exactly perfect but it did have some very good concepts. I wanted to start of with something well known by the community for my first attempt. I'll do more chapters but this it what I did in a night (8/10/14) [Australian]. Comments are appreciated... This will be M for violence and somewhat suggestive themes. UPDATE 16/10</html>
1. Chapter 1

Predaliens Chapter 1:

It had been five days since my brother and I had been brought into the world from those hunters chests. Memories of how their race had been breeding my ancestor only to kill them for sport. The sickness of it. My brother and I have no names, no mother, nowhere to go, as we look at the rotting flesh of the hunters I roar.

"Brother, you don't have to roar, they're dead," I'm told in my mind. My brother seems less vengeful and I pity him, if he loves the dead I think he should join them.

"There is no way I'll forgive a cruel thing such as what they'd done to our ancestors," I tell brother firmly, "Did you not see the memories also?"

"I did brother, I am sorry," his sincerity lightens the mood, "Brother in one of my memories there were our ancestors, they look different to you and I."

I ponder his insight. We are as our ancestors are but not quite, our ancestors had a second jaw but it seemed part of the mouth and not inside as a tongue. The ancestors hosts were paled skinned with black eyes and a bony armor that encased their bodies. It looks similar to what our bodies look like. Along my head are sharp tendrils, short but there similarly to the hunters. At the front of my head is an almost opaque dome, within which I have sockets. I don't have eyes like the hunters though. A few traits we share though include the tendrils, a lightly tinted shade on our bodies (however my host had completely black skin, therefore my armored body appears a perfect black), and four mandibles on our faces which tuck away nicely next to our mouth. When I had roared I extended them to make myself look bigger, which it did but the dead don't care.

"I did see brother, really. I think whatever we live in before birth we inherit the traits of during that time," I tell him.

"That would explain a lot, I wonder what mother looked like or looks like, we never know she could be alive," he thinks to me.

"Your optimism is really some," I voice sarcastically to him. He rears at me offended. I roar immensely at him making him back down. It is clearly me who is alpha male. I tell him we need to ditch the bodies, so we find a creek and dig holes to cover the scent of the hunters. The bodies are covered up and so we leave following the creek upstream. I growl a low growl, it's a warning to nearby creatures to stay away. Strangely enough a creature with a death-wish comes up to me and growls protective of its territory, it has an orange fur coat, large canine teeth, ears which are white around to edges, a matching is on the creatures abdomen, around the blue eyes are black marks just like the muzzle. The claws on the creature four legs are impressive however pathetic in comparison to my own. As for its tail, it has no form of weaponry at all so I assume its only other function is balance much like my own. It stays it a defensive pose until I open my mouth and extend my mandibles, its pose changes, it looks aggressive now. It growls a screeching growl which annoys me greatly. Annoying, weak, no good defense, it pretty much rings one word for me, lunch. I step forward but stop as two tiny identical creatures come into view, was this its backup, pathetic. No not backup, children, that's what the two males we. I don't care, however the loss of oneself without a comforter is something I have felt greatly in the past days and has my brother. We decide to leave on peaceful terms so I step back and the mother relaxes.

'Oh mother, we need you,' I think to myself. We continue to follow the creek until we reach a strange cylindrical rock which is hollow. It's quite warm and humid, very dark too however it is no trouble because we see through our senses. The creek seems to have come from the waterway. We enter the passage way and sniff around, the smell isn't too pleasing however it's far better than the cold of the previous nights. Strange sounds come from above as we progress deeper into the maze of waterways, roaring beasts which seem larger than us. Their movement is intriguing, they make such noise yet their is almost no distinction of their footsteps. I want to investigate but it is still fairly bright and clearly daytime. When it is night we'll go find the dwellings of these roaring beasts and determine wether they are a danger to us or not. Small furry creatures with ugly tails scuttle by, I step on the tail of one and it screams. I find comfort in his screams, then roar in pain as it bites my foot. My roar is deep and throaty, with a slight clicking purr incorporated.

"Be quiet brother," I'm told and I calm and turn back to the creature. It starts convulsing at first then its mouth melts slowly progressing towards its head.

"It appears, brother, that we have blood that melts through flesh of the weak," I say to my brother picking up the creatures remains, I hears sizzling, "as well as through materials as tough as rock." My mind's voice sounds slightly impressed at the discovery. I look at my wound which for the most part looks to have healed. Fast healing and immunity to our blood. Blood that which remains though, seems to give a slight bioluminescence, which will be troubling in if in future encounters I bleed. I purr and growl annoyed at the fuzzy mess in my hand. I decide to snack on it seeing as my lunch just had to have children. The taste isn't too bad, a slight sourness but the flavor of the creature is balanced. Sweet, tender meat and slightly salty from the creatures blood, a nice snack. I hiss happily and motion to my brother to tell him to try one, though I recommend that he doesn't spill his blood to get a better tasting snack. He chases one around playfully, I listen to the heartbeat of the tiny morsel. Thump thump thump. Fast to even faster, then nothing as my brother catches his snack and snaps its neck. I listen to the beat of my brother's heart, indeed it is slower, moreover it is incredibly loud in comparison to his snack dwarfing it entirely. He shivers as the morsel slides down his throat.

"You're right brother that thing was good," he chirps delighted.

"You didn't even taste the creature, you just shoved it down your gullet," a sigh, he really doesn't have any patience.

"I know it satiated me though and that's all I cared for," he retorted. He came over to me and we place the forward part of our heads together, "We need to be strong, for the sake of our kind, the sake of each other... even, dare I say it, for the hope of finding mother," he is genuine and that comforts me somewhat. Mother was what, if I can remember correctly, was called a Queen. She orders something, like maybe, building a new section of her nest and everyone follows suite. As I think this,

"Brother we need a nest, for when we find mother, we can build it using these strange, damp caves, the heat and moisture is perfect," I announce confidently. He releases me from the embrace and give me a purr saying, 'I couldn't agree more.' It takes the rest of daylight to finish four sections of the nest, one small area for eggs to be brought to and placed, with the hosts to be stuck to the walls (the thoughts are making me giddy). Another section is planned to be for where the queen will lay her eggs and give orders, and finally two sections for the living spaces of our brothers and sisters. The resin sets almost as hard as the rock that surrounds it, it sets a darker color to when it is placed down. We build it with the same designs that were in our memories only with a little bit of personal flare to it. I am quite pleased we brother and I show him my appreciation.

"Brother, I am sure that we will have a great family here, many new brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, you know-" he chokes stopping his thoughts, he swallows then resumes, "You know I would challenge your leadership, but in all honesty, you my brother, are far better, both as a leader and a judge of character."

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, what about you brother?" I suggest.

"Starving!" he snarls. His excitement for the hunt makes me more excited.

We go out into the dark, I've completely disregarded my curiosity because I am so damn hungry. We stalk down two creatures with small horns and white, spotted, brown coats. The hoofed creatures give a yelp as we bite down on the necks of our prey simultaneously. Blood drips from the animals neck and I hold it in my hands, I give a menacing hiss and then my inner jaw begins ripping the creature apart as I eat it. I can't help but feel the satiation the animal gives me. The resin that is used to make our nest is immensely tiresome for two males such as we. The time and effort for the outcome is worth it though. It takes a while longer to finish the meal, I finish quick than my brother which surprises me, but that was only because he went over to a tree to claw at it. I wonder what I would look like through the eyes of another creature. I know brother's description but I want more information, a better understanding of myself. My tail wraps around me. Its thickness is impressive and what's on the end is even more impressive. I look over to my brother who has just finished eating and was back to clawing at his tree. It is like he and the tree were having some intense argument that he isn't happy about and they're hashing it out only the tree decides it gives up. I look at the scratches and tell my brother, "That's really nice, I didn't know you looked that good." At this he was fuming he started growling furiously and lunged at me, "I see someone doesn't know satirical comments when they get them, okay brother let's go!" I snarl back. We tumble multiple times. He throws a fist at me, then another I catch both, holding them under my armpits. He kicks a knee up but I block it and pin his foot down. He tries to step on my foot with his remaining free foot furthering his demise as I pin that too. Our tails dance around in an interlocking swordplay, mine slides up allow me to position the spike at my brothers head. I speak to him about his endgame and that he cannot win... honorably. He snaps his inner jaw at my head nearly touching it. This gets me, I am so infuriated, "You dare attack me brother, I have played your silly shenanigans now let me make something clear. Without me these last few days you would have died. Without me! You would not have survived that creature when you were still in infant stage. WITHOUT ME! You would not exist now. Let me make this very clear now, I tell you to do something, do it, I tell you to don't breathe, you don't breathe, I tell you you stop this rubbish... you STOP this rubbish," my harsh words echo through him. He is completely ashamed.

"Brother I-I-I I-" he begins.

Don't want to hear it," I finish his words and fill them with enough venom to kill a million of those cave dwelling creatures. He sulks off back to the nest. I feel stupid, then remember his choking, could it have been something to do with that that so rapidly changed his behavior? I contemplate the thought and then rest my head next to my fairly fleshless, meatless meal. I sit up as I hear footsteps, I am so far from the nest, I wonder if brother is there yet.

"My God, Charlie look at this!" the meat-sack is calling another one, this one was much more slender and the chest protruded a great deal more than the male's.

"Great Scott! The meat is still fresh, whatever ate this ate in numbers or really, really, really quickly," the female tells him. I somehow establish a link to the humans, not one that allowed me to sense their location or communicate with them but one which allows me to quickly gain enough knowledge to understand the situation. The meat-sacks are known as human beings. They look like prey though, but I observe. The link is gone and then I shift to another branch as the food looks at brothers fight.

"Yeah, Charlotte this is either the biggest mountain lion in history or this is something else entirely," he hollers to the woman standing at brother's scuffle. Mountain lion? Is that the creature that fought to defend its young, and there were more? They could get this big, what a worrying thought.

"Uncle I don't think this was the work of a mountain lion. Look," she holds up some resin and moves it within her fingers, "Some sort of slime." She brushes it on her outer skin which is fairly loose against her body. Around her shoulder is a small brown carved piece of tree with a black shiny material entangling it. It looks to be the meat-sacks weapon. I stiffen defensively and ready myself to strike at a moments notice.

"That there is disgusting, J now Christ himself sees that and he'd flip!" he exclaims. The girl flinches then she gags and her body convulses, but she composes herself.

"Are you saying this is semen? That is disgusting. I'll need at least six showers when we get back!" she shudders once more.

"I'm not saying it is seminal fluid I'm saying it could be, just don't touch it again, some animals can track their own smell no problem. That could be saliva now that I thin-" he trails off. True I could smell it but he was wrong that it was, semblah-de-blah. Also it was my brothers resin and not mine, it was slightly different though by the looks these humans can't smell well or see greatly in the dark. They rely on light making tools which they carry in there hands. The meat slowly turn to leave first the male and slowly the young female. Suddenly my branch begins to give way and I leap to the next tree scratching down it. I feel the light on my body as I sprint away as fast as I can, had the human seen me? I am so worried now. There is no way the imbecilic meat could have seen me. Could she? Even if she did would she tell anyone? I slow as I realize that the scent of the female mountain lion and her offspring are nearby, the mother is in view and clearly asleep so a creep away silently. I hear the roaring of one of the strange beasts. Good, let that finish off the meat-sacks, at least then the rest of the humans won't blame brother or me. What if the humans were controlling the beasts? This could prove troublesome for when we start filling the nest. If those beasts want a fight, brother and I are here to fight. I feel something come up into my throat making me gag and want to let it out. It doesn't go down and I begin to panic, the stuck object is quite strange, then I muster all the strength in my neck muscles and swallow extremely hard. The object goes down and my fear subsides. I have to go to brother, I choked also, there has to be a link, possible something in the air or from what we ate. I have to make amends if the hive is to thrive under our management. On the journey back I look at strange creatures with massive tails, they can easily fit in my hand. They're resting and when I get close the fear I instill on the fluffy-tails causes them to wake up and scramble away. I scent the tree telling the creatures not to come back ever. The scent is partially reacts to objects like my blood and so it starts to melt the bark of the tree. Turning back to my destination I make hast and break into a steady run. The feeling of the passing air through my tendrils is amazing, not to mention across the rest of my body. This night has been up and down all the evening, emotionally, physically, mentally, and in the way the events played out. Brother didn't deserve everything I said about him, he just makes problems because he has a short temper. I don't think I'll tell brother of the humans, what I will show him is their language so he can understand, somewhat of this places creatures. I stand at the entrance to the cave,

"Brother! I don't want to fight. I do however wish to make up for my behavior towards you," I call at him through the mental link. He doesn't answer so I check the sections of the nest. He isn't in the living quarters, nor is he in the Queen's chamber. He must be in the egg room. I hear faint groaning and purring as I reach the chamber. I am stunned when I see numerous eggs around the floor.

"Brother, we can start the nest," he moans faintly.

"Brother are you actually my sister?" I ask perplexed beyond belief.

"You know what? In actual honesty, completely and utterly, my thoughts are everywhere. It seems that in the event of no queen and with the combination of the hunters' traits and our inheritance, we can lay eggs, for asexual reproduction. I suppose you too can do this. Did you choke yet?" he finishes his talking.

"As a matter of fact I was coming back to talk to you about that. It happe-" he cuts me off.

"Fantastic. You get that feeling again... LET IT OUT!" he yells happily. I start at an appendage between his legs.

"Brother what is that?" I ask stupidly, I had no clue but the appendage was something that I myself did not have.

"I don't know what it is called but it came out when I was laying these eggs, it felt incre-" I cut him off,

"Too much detail, you should probably keep that away it doesn't look like it has any armor on it and it looks useless."

"Are you jealous?" he asks crawling around me.

"Don't be rediculous!" I protest. I don't care if it has no use.

"Well I guess that you'll be missing out then," he teases. In the way he says that I don't have a clue what he means. I look at my tail and swing beneath his legs knocking him over onto his face nearly hitting an egg. He then rolls to his side clutching the space in between his legs, he was in obvious pain, "You moronic, foolish, imbecilic, barbarian! You nearly hit one of the eggs!" he grovels in pain but is more worried about his eggs. I pick him up. Apologies aren't my strongest suite. I back away heading over to the resting sections of the next. Although I call him brother, we aren't related I can feel it, the difference came from the hunters. I curl up and rest not needing any sleep like the majority of the creatures I'd seen. It is almost light when I decide to head back to brother's dwelling.

"Brother, about what I needed to talk to you about," I begin and he lifts his head, it was clear he had been resting too, "we need hosts for the eggs correct?" I change the subject, "We could use some of the forest creatures, right?"

"We need them alive though," he clarifies. Of course they need to be alive how stupid does he think I am.

"Sure, we should probably get going," I tell him. Brother doesn't budge, he merely looks at me and extends his mandibles.

"What do you mean, WE?" he asks, "Someone has to guard the nest fool!"

"Okay... your highness," I add.

"What did you say!" he seems unhappy from that comment.

"I said, 'Goodbye'. Nothing more," I lie. I sneak away, brother's behavior is different yet again. He is acting like he's boss, well I get I'll show him. I walk the forest to scout for prey before deciding on one mountain lion and one spotted-coated meal. I stalk the stalker and in a flash it is knocked unconscious. Then I stalk its prey, becoming my prey, the sense of hearing this prey has is impressive. Manages to run away twice before I grab it and take it back to brother's domain. Our nest had been built only a day ago and yet our goals have almost been achieved. I am quite happy at the moment and begin purring. The mountain lion stirs but it is too late. Brother and I stick the creatures to the wall of the egg chamber then watch as three eggs' tops begin to peel open. The four lips of each egg open and a mucous membrane falls into the egg awakening the creatures inside. 'Was that what we were?' I ask myself as creatures which look like two hands joint at the carpal, with a tail pathetic in comparison to mine. The creatures scuttle then one jumps up onto the face of the mountain lion and then a tube enters its mouth. It screams in agony and fear, afraid it can't breath and feeling the pain of an embryo being shoved down its throat. The meal was even more fearful, practically screaming at seeing something take out what had been its predator only moments before. I am confused when the two creature stop before the four legged meat-sack. They turn to each other and begin to brawl, they tumble over each other numerous times, unbeknownst to them another egg begins to open and then another face-hugger jumps onto the meat-sack remaining. As if defeated both creatures that had just fought begin to spasm and then die. Well I guess that was a waste. I throw the face-huggers in the creek, they drift of steadily. Now to wait. The sun was slowly setting as the mountain lion's face-hugger peeled itself off. It was dead. For a moment my brother and I panic and then the chest of the predator cracks waking it up and causing it to scream for release. It didn't get release though when out of its chest exploded a similar creature to what brother had looked like but with minor differences. The creature had no mandibles and was a lighter color than brother was, another thing was the difference in the blood of this creature. It appears that the hunters are not from here, their blood is different. The screaming creature is hushed by my presence and it slithers onto my shoulder hiding in my tendrils. The second creature is released from its face-hugger and then its chest too is torn out from the inside. With both babies on my shoulder I head to the nesting area. Nothing is quite like them, the one that had come from the mountain lion has morphed into a Praetorian with strong back legs and a tail like a whip but the most interesting thing is the coloration. She appears to have shades of orange along her chest and at the end of her tail and limbs too. Her brother morphs into a Warrior with a very spiky head. Spikes at his elbows and knees and a tail chock full of spikes. He's a very, very dark brown with white accenting his joints, lengthly head and tail. His limbs are much more slender than her sister two allowing him to be incredibly fast and agile. I have an arm around my brother's son and his daughter stalks the roam with great impatience,

"Why can't I go see the outside world? I want to see the outside world just like you and your brother!" she shrieks prudently.

"Sister calm down, come be with our uncle," the little male calls to his sister. Only a few hours and the male was making quite reasonable calls, maybe he should have been born Praetorian and she the Warrior. Well life has its ways. The roaring beasts were starting to become silent again and so I assume it is nightfall. Brother takes care of his children as I head up to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigations

Predaliens Chapter 2:

The coarse black stone beneath my hands and feet still warm from the sunshine during the day are welcoming, I cross it and the scent of cut plants is strong. Do the humans cut their environment down often? How does it grow back? I crouch behind a line of wooden slices which grow around one of the structures, I peak around the corner of the house to look at the majestic slumbering beast. What strange legs. Such an unusual body shape. Completely unknown. I maneuver my tail next to the leg of the beast and prod it. Nothing happens, then I poke it harder and a cracking sound leaves the monster so I run back to the other side of the street. A human male runs out and is holding a weapon, I bare my teeth and hiss with a clicking purr. The human turn to his beast and is yelling about younglings attacking his beast. 'A human offspring didn't do that I did,' I think guiltily. It appears that humans cannot see well in the dark, not at all perhaps, how strange. In the space next to the beast a small mountain lion with fluffier fur hiss in my direction,

"What's that Buttons, something over there?" the cat had alerted the human of my location. I sprint around the structure and hide in an ally. He checks his wrist where he sees something and then exclaimed, "God is that the time? Seven past ten, well I guess it was a fox or something... Buttons are you getting rusty?" The fur-ball hisses. I head down a narrow path between two walls.

"Hey man, it isn't halloween, you my friend-" the strange smelling careless man doesn't realize who he's talking to and he reeks of intoxicants, "-just stop... It is not that time of year yet," he finishes sluggishly. After a few minutes he passes out and I wait for his family. When they don't arrive I pick him up and take him down to the nest,

"Brother I don't think they'll miss this one," I show the human to him and stick it on the wall, "I'm going back up to investigate further," I leave after a quick talk with the younglings. The smell of the upper living world is filled with poison that the humans don't even realize is there, it doesn't bother me too much though so I continue. In a moments notice I catch a scent one that I had before smelt, it was human, and had my brother's scent stuck to it. The human female by the name of Charlotte. I follow the scent until I reach another human dwelling, by now the beasts I realize are just lifeless shells which the humans use to travel in. How lazy, I can walk but I have no need for such gadgetry. I circle the structure making sure it was the house, soon I look through the clear seeing-rocks and see Charlotte under strange furs. Her head shifts. She appears to stir but she doesn't wake, she smirks and then does something I don't see coming she begins to moan as if in pain, but nothing was touching her, maybe her dream? I continue observing the female until she lifts one of her eyelids, she is so startled she falls off her bed. I snigger then leave the proximity of the human dwelling space. I count the white lines along the road as I head back to the nest, there's more lines than all my fingers multiplied by all my fingers. There's hisses of relief as I arrive at the nest, the Praetorian and her brother are joined by a third who is a drone, black as night with a slightly lighter head. She is only just growing and will be full size in a mere few hours.

"How was it uncle? Did you bring back anything to eat?" asks the littlest one.

"Ah, no bu-" I start.

"Did you bring anymore bodies for mo-" asks the Warrior.

"A stupid question obviously I don't have an-" I scold the Warrior.

"Did you miss me?" the Praetorian asks throwing herself at me pouting.

"Of course I missed you all!" I end it so simply I almost feel the impact of silence falling upon the nest, "Brother did you put them up to this?" I demand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your family misses you," he hints sarcasm and I snarl in annoyance.

"Ha ha, funny... Look I was up there and discovered a few things, firstly, you have nothing to fear from the beasts they merely lay dormant until humans awaken them. Secondly, humans use names to recognize each other and so I wish to name you all, finally, the humans know what part of the day it is through gizmos on there hands and around their dwellings which are big wooden and stone enclosures with pieces of metal here and there. They have weapons with unknown capabilities to me and therefore could be dangerous," I warn them and the atmosphere becomes tense.

"So what shall we name you son?" asks my brother to the Warrior.

"Name it and I'll give it an ancestral name as best I can," I tell the younglings. It takes about what humans call 'an hour' until finally I come up with four names, we decide on Cthulhu for the Praetorian's name, the Drone is Un'Sami (un-se-mi), Warrior becomes Ratn'ik (Warrior), and my brother, Tek Probudio (the Newly Woken). The four spend a few moments on what my name should be, they decide either Keson Uks'tume (he who is one with the dark), or Ten'Ebris Venator (the Dark Hunter), and after a few minute of consideration I choose the latter. I nuzzle my family the arrival of names bringing a new sense of being to the hive, we sit in a tight embrace, tails entwined for what seemed like hours. Ratn'ik is to come with me tomorrow night to hunt for food and possibly another host. Possibly, we have enough mouths at the moment and the humans have not yet noticed our presence, the man who I'd found is now part of something greater than he ever was before and he died all the better for it. Cthulhu starts to take care of the egg chamber which now has more than thirty eggs at least, whilst Un'Sami helps her. Tek, my brother is sitting in the main nesting area, resting and contemplating the roller-coaster of events that had occurred in the last week because when I ask,

"Brother, what are you sighing about?"

"I just, stuff seems to way a lot," he answers unsure of how to word it.

"The phrase your looking for, the humans use it when they seem down, but they're in awe of what had happened and it is a phrase that sums up mixed emotions, 'that is some heavy stuff'. Seems better fitting of your emotions now," I tell him and his head lifts,

"No matter what you will always be my brother, Venator," he cries out passionately,

"And you, mine brother... and you mine," I reply wholeheartedly. I sit down and Cthulhu comes and lies down in my lap,

"Well Uncle, I just wanted to tell you how much I hate my name and that you should take it and shove it down your throat and that... I love you uncle," she says nuzzling me, her contrast in annoyance and affection paralyses me,

'What. Just. Happened?' I think to myself. A warm feeling comes over me, but subsides soon after leaving me wanting. I crawl back to the egg chamber and decide to guard it for the night. In the last, what humans call a 'week' I hadn't really slept, not at least in the same sense as humans do, they are so pathetic that their bodies can't last half a day without this refuge. I slump down hidden between a tight group of eggs, I feel strangely relaxed as I zone out of my situation, the egg cage around me disintegrate and are replaced by darkness, slowly the whole world around me disappears, until nothing but emptiness. My dreams just change, different patterns, lots of shapes. Then an overwhelming sense of happiness as a voice fills my head, the voice sounds female by what humans would call it, this woman had a soft, gentle and caring voice, which was underlined by authority and vigor. 'Mother?' I ask in my dream regretting the words as they leave my head.

"Who are you? Are you a youngling, my child? And what makes you think I am your mother? We share the same mindscape, yes, but how do I know you aren't just another one to take away my throne?" she barrages me with questions that I don't exactly know how to answer.

"I-" as I try to answer I'm cut off.

"Of course you are my child, child. You may have only been newly hatched and barely told me anything, but a mother never forgets," she says this almost too jovially.

"How do I know," I begin.

"That this is real? Well that I can't say, of course this is real! Goodness me! You are a sheltered one," she finishes.

"Well if this is real, where is your nest mother? We began one here hoping we could find you to join us-" being cut off by my mother is infuriating, however I don't complain.

"We?" she asks in a manner of which she sounds as if her hands were on her hips.

"Brother and I mother, we, well, there's a little more than half a dozen of us here, we need someone to direct us, it's hard mother," I pout sadly.

"So another of my children snuck off and now my children have children," she snarls viciously, "How can you have had children? Are you lying and your brother is actually a sister? Is she a queen? Are you threatening, MY, my throne? Is your family challenging mine?"

"No, of course not, you are mother! Mother is superior!" I beg for her to see. I show her my memories and the scenes that unfolded, from my very first to this one now, all in an attempt to show my sincere loyalty to my queen.

"Why are you, your brother and my second generations so different to all of us?" she asks with intrigue. I think for a good three and a half minutes, then answer carefully.

"Well I suppose it has to do with the way we are born. We grow within the hosts we latch onto, correct mother?" I ask and she nods, "Well, we, I mean Tek and myself, both came from hunters, the ones that had or have or still do use us for sport, and your secondaries came from forest animals and a smelly man known to the humans as a hobo, the only one that looks like your others came from this home ridden man. He had little purpose to live so I carried him to the nest-" I pause to stop myself, "Why am I explaining details you know mother?"

She grinned and revealed her silvery teeth, "It amuses me, that you forget so quickly in the presence of beauty and power."

'What? Beauty? Power? Mother? Yes, she is beautiful, but she is mother, and mother is not mate. Mate is someone who bears no similarity yet shares your emotions and fears and doesn't judge you,' I think to myself.

"Oh how wrong you are my dearest child, mate is something that makes you feel good when you make love and nothing else," she laughs at me stupidly. I open my mandibles out and my inner mouth extents and claps. Mother's comment on sexual intentions had twisted my perspective of things. When I had mentally linked with the humans to learn their language, I had found a few memories. Ones which I had based beliefs on because they were too, well inarguable towards. Like the fact that a quick, clean kill is better than a lazy shot and then tracking the suffering prey down to finish the job. A family is better than being alone, countless others that mother would probably disagree with. I slink away and my scenery reverts back to the egg room, oh shit!

"Brother! What did you do?" Tek roars at me as I see at least half of the eggs destroyed. I hadn't the slightest idea, "Let me ask once more! What did you do?"

"I don't know, hyper-energetic sleeper?" I laugh sarcastically. Brother slams me against the wall and threatens me with his mandibles, "Careful! You'll wake the children," I say softly.

"You killed half of them!" he roars furiously, "And we don't sleep!"

"Well I didn't... and I do, something about Barcelona, a pet Kangaroo and oh yes-" he shoves a hand at my throat and I choke.

"Enough of the charades! What did you do!" he yells and the pressure increases.

"Chyooking, preshus hurt my froat! I saw myaphweer!" I yell in my head which was being affected by the pain against my throat. He doesn't quite catch the end of my Gaganese, but the pressure eases up and in doing so, the pain does too.

"I said, 'something about Barcelona, a pet Kangaroo and oh yes' I saw mother!" I trilled excitedly. He releases his grip and I get up.

"How?" he asks. I hit my hands against my head lightly in annoyance.

"I told you! Last night I slept for the first time since we hatched and ran off and then I saw mother and had a massive argument, which, ended on a high note," the most part of my explanation he is satisfied but once again he is unimpressed with the sarcasm I added to that last sentence.

"Your human... urh, trickery or toying with words does not amuse me," he states, then turns and walks off. Could mother be right that humans were only useful for reproduction and food? Though she hadn't voice the words I'm sure it's what she implied? But is that how I feel? I know the humans are just part of the cycle but why? I mean they weren't part of Ratn'ik's birthing nor Cthulhu's. The only reason Un'sami was born was because a drunk man with nowhere to go in life happened to be in the same alley that I was in.

"I heard that asshole!" Un'Sami screeched as she passed through my thoughts. I apologize mentally, not meaning it as a criticism towards her. She silently creeps out of the egg room and turns into the direction of the nesting chambers. That last word, 'asshole'. That's a human insult not one of ours. Well I guess it's my fault for sharing Charlotte's memories. The humans are interesting, but in the end to mother, she only sees two things, new babies and more meat. To be truthful, that's exactly the mindset I had only three days ago. I guess things change, and sometimes that makes people unhappy. I don't want mother unhappy, I just want her to understand that we have to be cautious in a world we don't fully realize the dangers of. Cthulhu walks in, her usual 'I will one day make you my minions' walk ever present as she clambers past me. She sits down in front of me and sighs mentally.

"Maybe I should have been born in Ratn'ik's place," she states boredom overwhelming her tone.

"Then you wouldn't be annoying the living shit out of me and we wouldn't want that at all would we?" I ask the sarcasm hitting a new high. She giggles. What she honestly thought her torturing demeanor was funny?

"No, I guess not," she hinted something but I couldn't understand the meaning. Her walk had changed, it was more bouncy, her tail brushes along my lap and she leaves. I need a serious conversation with Tek Probudio, about a lot of things. I stand up and walk all the way to the secondary nesting chamber where brother was sitting.

"What is it Venator?" the malice in his voice still showed how much anger he still felt towards me. I laugh half-heartedly but I soon stop and become deadly serious. The tension in the atmosphere is so thick that not even my tail could slice through it, though I did give it my best shot. Brother was looking at me confused and frustrated with my demonstration of tail slashing.

"I wanted to say first off... sorry about your eggs, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Your daughter Cthulhu has been displaying bizarre actions recently, she has approached me twice know in a trance like state in which she attempts to gain my affection," I explain.

"And?" he asks.

"Can you speak to her about this? It is causing me a lot of grief!" I say annoyed. Tek's lack of parenting is frustrating.

"And?" he asks once more.

"It would be good if you could change her wild trips, and show her that she shouldn't be messing around but be focussing on caring and looking out for both Ratn'ik and Un'Sami," I say losing patience.

"And?" he asks. I swear I will kill him if he says that again.

"You shouldn't be such a bad parent!" I yell aggravated.

"You shouldn't be such a bad teacher!" he retorts aggressively. What the hell did he mean? I'm no teacher, am I? Well if that's what Tek has labeled me I guess that I should start teaching. Those younglings are in for it.

"I heard that asshole!" Un'Sami had snuck into the room.

"Well unless you want to be held responsible for your siblings' extra work, I suggest you clear off until I ask for you!" I growled threateningly. I walk after her and gather the younglings. Ratn'ik and Cthulhu are sitting upright waiting for my instruction. Un'Sami is chasing a sewer creature around them, practically mirroring the behavior of her siblings. I thump my right leg against the ground and Un'Sami stops chasing the creature, but she doesn't sit with the same enthusiasm as her brother and sister.

"Uncle? What do you need?" Ratn'ik asks his voice in complete defiance of his posture.

"First of all, stop sitting in a way that make both yourself and myself uncomfortable and secondly," the begin to shuffle around, "don't think that this is going to be tolerated," I voice, pointing to the drone.

"Sorry?" she tries. I just shake my head in dissappointment.

"I guess the human intelligence has rubbed off on her," Ratn'ik says to his oldest sister, but Un'Sami isn't deaf and she's had enough of being offended.

"I have had enough of what humans call 'this shit'! If you assholes are going to continue with this type of treatment of me just because I'm lowest in the chain of command, well screw you!" Un'Sami screams at her brother as she tackles him.

"You a mere drone dare to fight me a Runner Warrior? Uncle please tell me I can kill her," he says whilst flipping onto her youngest sister. She is mad though, so her fighting spirit is well beyond her brother's at the moment.

"Enough, Un'Sami it is clear that you are far to immature for this. Go to your parent and help Tek out!" I have opened my mandibles and am in such a threatening pose that the two other Xenomorphs have backed up against the corner in a fearful manner. Un'Sami is upset and she screaches as she passes me slashing my shoulder, I roar but don't pursue her because we need the numbers but no the attitude. About nine minutes later the wound os completely healed, but the tension in the air is still ever present.

"Uh that was-" Ratn'ik starts.

"Shut your mouth Ratn'ik!" I roar, he closes his inner jaw, "Both of them, you brat!"

"Great now Uncle Sarcasm has lost his sense of humor, I guess the world is ending," he sighs.

"Yes the world will end, but not for us," I begin and the Xenomorphs lean in. For the next four hour I teach them on where major arteries and tendons are within our species incase mother doesn't want us to join her hive. I teach them all that I had learnt in the last week, all except from the strange and probably useless facts.

"So humans, they don't train giant beasts at all?" Cthulhu was clearly unimpressed.

"Well that I'm not sure about, but if you mean from what we have seen then yes, humans don't train monsters, they just wake them up with special keys and ride in them," I explain.

"You've told us everything, right Venator?" the male asks.

"Well everything you need to know," I evade.

"What if, no matter the stupidity of the knowledge your keeping from us, turns out to be a big weakness we can exploit, huh?" he asks his Warrior brain clearly running through different scenarios.

"Well how about this, we drop the subject and I'll take you both hunting?" I bribe. It clearly works because the two of them rush up to me and give me what the humans call hugs. I look up in time to see Un'Sami sulk away. Had she been there the whole time? I walk after her and catch her tail pulling it and making her squeal.

"If you're going to kill me just do it now!" she cries desperately. I slightly relax my iron grip, slightly lessening her panicked state.

"Listen Un'Sami. If you want to be treated the way your siblings get treated, then act like your siblings," I scold sternly. Her face is on the ground with her body hanging in the air. I drop her.

"Ouch, asshole," she yelled. That seemed to be her favorite word. I roar.

"And disrespectful human trash talk will not be tolerated, UNDERSTOOD?" I threaten, again picking up her tail and then moving to her neck.

"Forgive me, uncle," she chokes out the words and I drop her. I thump back to the nesting area motioning her to follow me.

"Uncle, we've been waiting years! What have yo- oh great the Drone is here," Cthulhu knives the words so sharply they seem to cut into her sister.

"Enough shenanigans!" I roar demandingly, "Now, Un'Sami has agreed to act maturely, and if either of you decide to make any more nasty commentary towards your sister then hunting for the both of you is out of the question. Am I clear enough?"

"Yes uncle!" the three synchronically chime. I couldn't be happier, then brother comes into the room and brings a large, fuzzy creature, brown in color, with a long snout two ears, and fairly impressive claws. The bear is dropped in front of us and we look at Tek eager thoughts projecting towards him.

"Well this creature was a hassle," he tells us the story of how the creature had actually cut into him multiple times. He then shows us the wounds and the missing paw of the bear, "Well I guess we dive in! Meal time!"

"Let's," I agree. A period of about a minute and a half is just crunching, the sound of flesh tearing and our mouths ripping into the flesh of the bear. Blood was all over our hands and faces, something I had taught the meany-duo was to wash off so as to not alert the next prey from smell. We look at the mushy mess in front of us and then begin to shovel big mouthfuls of meat into our mouth. We sure like that meat in our mouth. The taste is succulent, slightly salty, very tough, yet not as acidic as the rat, then again my blood was on it. A huge puddle of blood and the pile of larger scattered bones, were all that was left behind. A collective sigh of satisfaction was let out. I look at everyone, the crimson coating is quite a welcome look, very deadly looking. The color most complimented Cthulhu's crown though, making me look at her for the first time in a different way. She was brilliantly beautiful in blood. 'What am I saying?' I ask myself, 'It must have something to do with the bloodlust I feel now. I feel like killing something!'

"Why do you want to kill someone?" Un'Sami asks. It seems she has a knack for eavesdropping that the rest of the family doesn't have. She can tap in to whoever's thoughts and see what they're thinking when they are not voicing it publicly. I pull her away from everybody else and motion her to the other nest.

"Un'Sami," I begin, "this thought-jacking needs to stop or at least it would make me feel more comfortable if you lessen my awareness of you knowing what I am saying, alright?" She doesn't seem to hear what a say.

"Why do you keep thinking about human females, you keep telling us they're nothing but food yet your thoughts seem lustful towa-" I push her against the wall abruptly.

"Listen I am not almighty and wise due to age and what you think. You thought wrong, I love only this family," I threaten brutally pushing against her.

"Well you at least like C-" I shut her up once more and pull hard on her tail.

"You say one word about this conversation and I'll kill you, niece or not. You keep anything you hear private!" I roar at her. I pick her up and change my demeanor, "One other thing, if you do eavesdrop on your siblings, please come to me if you hear and disrespectful things. We need to work together as a team to support this family. We can't have single minded goals, but goals as a whole group."

"I'm sorry, but if you like th-" she stops as I extend my blood covered mandibles and point my thick tail at her head.

"Go clean yourself before I make you into such a mess not your nor anyone else could clean it up!" I growl. She scampers off and I am left wondering, 'There is no word to describe accurately, no saying to represent what it is I feel now, what situation I'm in, oh wait the humans have it! What was it? Oh right, "Fuck me!"'

"Uncle?" Cthulhu walks in, thankful that she doesn't possess the same mental tuning as her sister I turn to her. She has washed off already and I realize that I hadn't yet.

"What is it?" I request an answer.

"Let me clean you up, you're a mess," she asks. At first I don't see how she could clean up my face, so I laugh.

"How will you clean me?" I ask confused. She requests that I lay down on my chest, I obey, then she sits on my back beneath my dorsals. She asks me to put my hands around her thighs as a grip, "You'll have blood on you then, defeating the purpose of the cleaning!"

"It's okay, after I'm done cleaning I'm sure you'll clean me," she chimes. Her voice is soft and giving, so different to her usual bossy self. I look to the left side of my head and think,

'Why do I need to hold her? For balance she has her tail.'

"Come on! The blood's drying!" she calls out. There's her bossiness. I grab hold of her thighs, the ridges along them perfectly slotting my fingers just enough to have a firm grip. She leans to my turned face and opens her mouth, along with her mouth, her inner mouth extends. Great, dead because I fell for stupid cleaning advertisement. She does something totally unexpected next, her inner mouth begins to lick up the blood, I find it strangely pleasurable. She starts moving along the ridges of my spine and a small popping click sound occurs. From where I am it sounds like it's coming from Cthulhu. This sound is nerve racking, she might have picked up a rock or found something to stab me with. Why then would her plan be to allow me to touch her body? Her crotch is resting on my back, the feeling is utterly strange, soft and pulsating, like her heart is there. As soon at she is just about done with my face she asks me to let go of her thighs, I comply, a small whimper escapes her lips, I hadn't realized how much pressure I had applied. She tells me to turn over and sit up, so I sit on my ass and wait. She asks that she needs to reach between my mandibles. I laugh, her Praetorian head could never fit in the space between. I ask her to fetch Un'Sami to clean my mandibles so she calls for her and sure enough, her younger sibling arrives, nervous nonetheless. Un'Sami is given a brief rundown on how to use her inner jaw without biting me. Within a minute I'm pretty much clean, she has ridded my mandibles and hands of blood aside from one spot but she runs away before I can call her so I don't bother.

"Uh, missed a spot?" I ask nervously. Cthulhu leans in and wipes the blood off the front of my head.

"My turn, I cleaned you now get the blood off my thighs," she demands. Oh, so demanding of the three. I see her lay down on her back the dorsals somewhat folding or bending down towards her tail, which is draped to the right of her crossed feet. Quite lovely feet, strong athletic, yet soft and silky to the touch, aiding her stealth. I have my head less than a hand's length from her thigh, so I flick out my though which skims her skin making her shiver. I scrape the blood off of her thigh which feels delicate, yet I know of it's strength because it is like my skin. All of us share skin as we share kin. She quickly changes the crossing of her legs as I'm distracted in thought, so her left leg is atop her right. She shivers longer this time, almost continuously as I lick the blood off her thigh. I ask her to turn over and she does so compliantly as I had done. Her dorsals were again straight in the are with her magnificently highlighted crest hovering over her shoulder, she was looking at me in a 'hurry up' manner though that's all I could discern. With the blood not cleared from my sensory system I can't scent anything properly, so I should clean myself further after this is over. Her thighs were nearly done, but I noticed a small amount of blood between the inner most parts of her thighs. My large head pushes at her inner thigh in a silent question for Cthulhu to spread her legs. She obeys and moves her tail across my shoulder. I push my head into the blood covered patch and she yelps. I back of as she groans, she had made the same noise as the human, it seems that the creatures on this planet have a major flawed weakness. They have extreme pain when touched in their crotch areas. I become hesitant to continue cleaning but soon, slowly but surely I continue cleaning the fleshy area. After a minute I slow as a strange taste fills my mouth. It isn't unpleasant in actual fact it is absolutely intoxicating, but it is weird because it came from a body part that wasn't there... before that popping noise! Could that be her... his? Thing? I gag at the thought... but the taste is so amazing.

"Stand up!" I demand. I wanted to inspect the Praetorian, she is strange. I look at her as she stands up, she has a slit between her legs that was open, within it was a black as night, tinted slightly sickly-green, fleshy patch. *** I stalk around her, making her nervous. I touch the flesh which then causes her to let out a screechy moan, it is such a strangely beautiful sound. I grab her waist and we fall to the ground, we are in a ball of arousal for the next few hours, I haven't felt pleasure such as this. I'm sure if humans were to do what we just did I would have ripped a female human apart. If they could even do such things. Tomorrow we would hunt but for now I sit next to the wall of the nest with my mate in my arms.

Author note:

***- I don't really want to put what what readers call "lemons" in unless you as the reader are comfortable or are into that stuff. If I get 20 reviews and a couple of follows, that'd be nice. If the reviews give me a go ahead for citrusy topics and story sections then I may consider extending Chapter 2: Investigations. Chapter 3 will be ready in about a week as by my schedule though it maybe might take a little longer. If anyone is keen to follow me I have an upcoming Naruto story. What if... no lemons will be in that story... Just pure alternate reality.


End file.
